Yellow, White, Blue, and Black
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: When the seal on the door to lock in Nadil’s head is cast, each Officer must give something to the spell. Oneshot.


**Yellow, White, Blue, and Black**

**Dane Soar**

**Rating:** K+

**Summery:** When the seal on the door to lock in Nadil's head is cast, each Officer must give something to the spell 

**Characters/Pairings: **Nadil in passing, Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Kai-stern, and Tetheus

**Comments:** Well, the spell on the door to seal that door must be pretty strong even if it is still incomplete, and I figured it must have taken some amount of power and effort to cast. What would that spell take out of you and what would you have to give up to cast it?

**Spoilers: **To Kai-stern's true nature, also Tetheus', the seal on Nadil's head, and a lot of things about the Officers I guess

**Focus: **The seal on Nadil's head and the missing Red Officers

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The door to the vault that held the Demon Lord Nadil's head was to be sealed by a spell, the five Dragon Officers each taking part in it. There was to be five doors and a seal on each one, once all were complete, the spell would be unbreakable.

Each Officer had to seal their door themselves stepping into the hallway alone to

Ruwalk went first. He was the Yellow officer, the Secretary of State, and as he put a hand on the door, he could feel the crystal inside his chest spark into life, a warm heat beside his heart.

He recited the beginning of the spell that would fully activate it, and the heat grew more intense. His was the first spell, the first layer of bindings that was to keep the Demon's head in the possession of the Dragon Clan.

The second part o f spell was harder, the first being just to evoke the power he had within. This part had to be improvised.

To the spell he gave his loyalty, the friendship with the Dragon Lord, formed from when they were very small and had played together in the courtyards of the castle.

He gave the affection for the man he knew and respected and the want to protect him from all dangers. The loyalty he would always feel, no matter how lazy and unmotivated he was.

He gave all of this and more until he had nothing left to give.

They had to catch him as he stumbled out of the hall, because his strength all but gone, loyalty being draining.

Alfeegi went second, as the White Dragon Officer and Chief Secretary. Unclenching his hands from his side were they had fisted, he placed them both on his door. They shook.

His fingers, long and thin, were stained with ink from all the paperwork. Whispering the beginning of the spell he felt the crystal warm his chest slowly leaching his way his fear. When he was calmer, he started the other half of the spell.

To his spell, he gave his fear. He feared those things that set his small, organized world on its head, and destroyed what order he had made of things.

He gave the thoughts of stacks of paperwork, documents, and forms, each one documenting the death of someone by the hands of Nadil's Army and the cold feeling he always got when he reach them that made his hands clench.

He gave the memory of a demon bearing down on him, teeth glittering in the sunlight, running itself further onto his sword just to get at him, the fear that had frozen his limbs in place and rendered him helpless. The pain of the wound as it swiped at him once, before dieing.

He poured it all into him, until there was no more.

When he was walked out of the hallway, his face was dead white; he looked smaller, frailer, and paler than ever and had to be guided to a chair before his legs gave out on him.

Kai-stern was third, The Blue Dragon Officer and the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, formerly human before his chance meeting with the Dragon Lord changed his life. His crystal already smoldered under his skin, as if it sensed that it's power would soon be called on. It was always there, a warm heat so different from the coldness of being human.

Invoking his crystal he let the warmth curl through him, he leaned his back against the door closing his eyes he started the other half of the spell.

To his seal spell he have hate. His hate of the Demons and a childhood spent running from them. His hate had a good reason; Nadil's Army had spread the disease that had wracked him many years ago, when he was still human, bleaching the color from his hair and skin, nearly ruining his eyes forever.

He gave the anger he still harbored within even after all these years. It was a tight ball in him, right next to the crystal but not warm, but frigid bitter feeling.

He gave the feeling of triumph when he had finally badgered an arrogant monarch into signing a treaty that would keep them from siding with the demons for the next fifty years.

He gave every drop of hatred inside him and it took a long time to drain all of it from him, but when he did, he felt empty and hollow.

Leaving the hall he walked in a stumbling meandering line, just barely able to keep his eyes open.

Tetheus went fourth. He was the Black Dragon Officer and the Secretary of Security, and had once been a demon. His crystal burned under his skin, a steady reliable warmth under his collarbone that gave his skin heat that it normally lacked.

Touching the door he put just the tip of his finger to it and said the first spell, stepping easily from it to the second part without hesitating.

What he gave was strength. The kind that let a child of only a few years continue to go on after he watched his parents killed for some silly trifle by another powerful demon. The kind that let him rise up in the ranks of Nadil's Army, until he found that demon, and destroyed it with his own two hands.

He gave the stability that kept him sane no matter the circumstances, no matter what happened to him. A calm analytical mind that could deal with anything and endure all.

He gave the steely strength that let him turn his sword against his own kind and learn to want to wipe out the race he once belonged to. His long search for his brother and sister in hope that they could be saved, then realizing that even if he had found them, he would most likely have to kill them.

He stabilized the spell with his strength and built its foundations, it didn't take very long, but when it was done, he had very little left in him.

Walking from the hall his back was strait and he did not falter, but his eyes were tired, his shoulders slumped.

Then there no more they could do, the head was as safe as they could make it.

The Officers made their slow way back to their rooms to sleep after the spell casting was done. Alfeegi had already fallen asleep, being the smallest and weakest of the Officers, with his head on Kai-stern's shoulder, the other Officer almost asleep himself.

The remaining two had to carry the others though they were weary themselves. There had always been an indiscernible bond between the Officers; they were linked by the crystals in their chests and by a companionship after all the years.

All of them would sleep for days afterward, regaining their energy after casting such a powerful spell.

The seal would hold true for a while with Ruwalk's Yellow for loyalty, Alfeegi's White for fear, Kai-stern's Blue for hatred, and Tetheus' Black for strength.

But there was no Red.

And so the spell was incomplete.

And all was not safe.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
